Utility poles and other tall structures having devices such as utility services coupled high up require workers to access the devices for repairs and updates. Protecting workers from falling off utility poles, trees, towers and other structures is a challenging and sometimes complicated task. Traditional fall protection methods require using systems that are tailored to each application. Poles are climbed with a variety of different belts that cinch around the pole if the user falls. They require a climber to disconnect and reconnect around every obstruction in the climber's path which creates a fall risk. Ropes are often thrown over the limbs and structures while knots and hitches serve as rigging to support the workers weight. Furthermore, specialized equipment requires an abundance of skill and knowledge to inspect it and become proficient with using it safely.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective safety assembly that is used when climbing tall structures.